


Decay

by RyanTyler2294



Series: Solar Flare [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Frottage, M/M, N52, New 52 Universe, Nipple Play, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Clark Flares once again, but this time Bruce isn't the one to find him and his powers aren't returning to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up being longer than I thought, so it's going to be split into two parts!  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com)

He woke up disoriented and naked. The room was dark and there was something heavy on him. He sat straight up and looked, around trying to figure out where he was. He found that the heavy thing on him was a thick wool blanket. He was on a bed of some sort and next to him was…

“Lois?”

“Hmm?” She looked over her shoulder starting to wake up. “You finally decided to get up?”

“Where am I? What happened?”

“You passed out after you Flared,” Lois explained. She sat up and faced him. “We brought you back here. Your clothes burnt but the cape was alright. It’s in the wash right now.” Lois put a hand on his bare shoulder. “I’m gonna get you something to eat.”

It took Clark a second to realize what was going on. He peeked under the blanket and found that Lois hadn’t been lying when she said he burnt his clothes off. Dear Lord! And he was starting to remember everything that had happened up to this point.

“Wait so Lois and Condessa… they saw?” Clark stuttered out. He felt his heart beating out of his chest at the humiliation. They had all seen him naked!

Condessa was leaning against the wall smirking before she spoke. “You know everyone says that you may not be completely humanoid. But you looked pretty human to me, impressively human.”

Jimmy gave a sheepish smile to apologize, “We’re all adults here, it’s no big deal.”

Clark pulled the blankets around himself even more. He felt more vulnerable than ever. He didn’t want to be seen like this! There was a slight chill in the room and it made his skin prickle and his nipples start to stand. He pulled the blanket up higher and crossed his arms so no one would see.

He was regretting everything that led up to this point. He had been being blackmailed by someone who knew his identity. He hadn’t recovered from his last Flare and was still slower than normal. Someone had managed to get pictures of him changing into costume and flying out of his apartment window.

When Condessa, a computer programmer who used to work for a villainous society, came to him, he had been sent a mysterious email that told him to turn her over the authorities or his identity would be spread all over the internet. Condessa had begged for his help but the FBI had come for her a few moments later. Of course, this all occurred when he had stopped by the Daily Planet. Perry was trying to negotiate a new contract with him. Clark had turned them down. Clarkcatopolis was doing well and he had no plans on turning his back on it. He had wanted to show up in person to decline the offer.

While he didn’t stop the FBI from removing the girl from the premise, he wasn’t going to let her get taken. He enlisted Jimmy to help him. He had Flared less than twenty-four hours before this so he wasn’t fast enough and needed a getaway car. It wasn’t hard for him to save Condessa, but when he got into the back of the car Lois was also in the front seat.

“What are you doing?” Lois looked alarmed.

“No time. Jimmy drive!”

Jimmy did as he was asked but was also miffed, “Did you rip my stealth suit?” He had let Clark borrow one of his all black suits that he used when he was trying to get pictures of celebrities. It had gotten scuffed up and ripped from when he got Condessa back.

Clark spent the whole drive trying to figure out how to explain this to Lois. But he was also worried about Condessa. She was starting to explain how the people she worked for had been mining for information to use against people. She mentioned something about the age of the machine, he didn’t catch all of it. His processing skills were still impaired, and it was hard for him to stay focused on one thing.

The car stopped once they were in a secluded area, and the robot henchmen attacked. Clark could only feel foolish because he should have heard them coming. But no, his Super Hearing wasn’t back yet. At least he still had some strength, durability, and a pinch of speed. He was able to beat the robot with ease but not without causing more damage to Jimmy’s stealth suit. He owes him for this.

“What is going on?” Lois demanded an explanation as she looked at all the damage.

“I can explain,” Clark pleaded. His clothes had been falling off him: showing his super suit underneath. Lois tore the last shreds of it from his torso. And just like that, his secret was out. Lois insisted that she come along for the mission he was currently working. He couldn’t tell her no, not when she was still mad that he had told Jimmy and not her.

Condessa showed them how to get to the secret base. It wasn’t too hard for him to get to the center of the base so he could detonate. He had learned how to control this new power and it seemed like the smart thing to do at the time. He should have taken his time to use his strength to dismantle the place. But after they showed him all those clips from when Luther and General Lane had captured and tortured him, he panicked. He had Jimmy and Lois get as far away as possible before he detonated and he had somehow managed to find his way back to Lois’s apartment.

And he still didn’t know how that guy figured him out who he was. How did he know to watch Clark Kent to find out who Superman was? The only person who knew were a few members of the League and Jimmy. He’d gone years without anyone from the League saying anything and Jimmy was physically ill with worry from the thought of even accidentally telling Clark’s secret.

He wasn’t sure who it could be.

All he knew for sure was that it was a bit chilly in here and the blanket he had been given wasn’t doing much of anything. He was too self-conscious to move the blankets to wrap himself in them better. It was bad enough they saw him naked once, he didn’t need them to see any more of him. On top of that, it hurt to move. All down his spine hurt when he moved the slightest bit or tried to sit back. It was growing worse the more he was aware of it. He’d never felt hurt like this before.

Still, he was more than grateful that Lois had gone out of her way to be accommodating to him. She’d even gotten him something warm to eat, and Lois never makes food for anyone. She got herself a plate as well and sat next to him while they ate. He more than welcomed the company.

“Listen,” Lois said. “I’ve been reporting on Superman for a few years now, yet there’s still so much about you I don’t know. Like why do you choose Metropolis? Are you following some master plan?”

“What? No.” Clark wanted to take the time to explain. Unlike when they were in the office and Lois spouted out random theories, he was actually able to tell her these things now. And he wanted nothing more than to explain everything to her.

“What’s to stop you from going rogue someday?” Lois kept talking. She had a lot on her mind that she wanted to get out. “What’s humanity supposed to do then? Where did you get this new Solar Flare power? Are you in full control over it? Is it possible for you to blow up on accident, and take an entire city block with you?”

He understood that worry. It was one of the reason that he wanted to run all those tests beforehand. He needed to know what triggered it and what the signs were before he Flared. He gained control over small detonation, but he hadn’t done one as big as the first one since that time. He wanted to explain this.

“I promise I…”

“These are questions the public needs answered, don’t you think? Questions I need answered. But then, back there I saw this video of you. Cape you not glasses you. It was from a few years ago. You were still wearing that goofy bright blue t-shirt. They had you strapped to an electric chair. I knew about the incident already. I knew what Lex and my father did to you: they knocked you out with a high-speed train, then took you to an army research facility. They had questions too, so they brutalized you to try and get answers. I knew all that, but to actually see it…I haven’t been able to get that image of you in the chair out of my mind. I’m not like them, Clark. I’m not willing to brutalize you for answers. Not even in print. I’ve decided to keep your secret.”

Clark was shocked that Lois was in tears by the end of her explanation. He wasn’t sure what to do to comfort her, but he put his hand over hers and thanked her.

“It means a lot to me.”

She smiled back at him wiping her tears. She was going to say something more when the bedroom window suddenly opened. He jumped turning around to see Batman coming in.

“Bats!” Clark grinned. He was still a bit in a daze from his slower processing skills. He had enough presence of mind to remember to use code names.

“How did you find my apartment?” Lois was off the bed and on the defensive.

“I told him where to find us,” Jimmy admitted sheepishly.

“Why?” Lois was miffed.

“Clark was unconscious for almost two days!” Jimmy defended. “I didn’t know if that was normal so I went down to Gotham and told Gordon it was an emergency and he let me switch on the Bat Symbol, which was awesome by the way, and I told him what happened and where to find us.”

Clark wasn’t paying too much attention to the conversation. Bruce was here and he felt relief wash over him as he watched his Dark Knight stride into the room and drop a bag on the foot of the bed. He too didn’t seem concerned about Lois and Jimmy bickering.

“I don’t need Batman knowing where I live he…” Lois was saying something but Bruce cut her off.

“I don’t care about your apartment or whatever article you’re working on in Gotham. I’m here to make sure that Clark’s alright.” His voice was disguised since he was in costume with strangers everywhere. But there was something off. Clark had worked with Bruce long enough to know when he was angry by the corners of his mouth, and he knew Bruce was angry right now. He didn’t know why.

Condessa was leaning against the wall looking amused as the whole situation unfolded.

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

“Mostly fine.” Clark shrugged. “It’s no different than when I normally Flare.”

“Have any of your powers come back?” Bruce asked.

Now that Clark thought about it. He felt drained like he normally did after the first few hours of a flare. Tired with no powers. But Jimmy said he’d been out for two days. That didn’t make any sense unless…

“Oh God,” Clark looked down at his hands. His fleshy, vulnerable, human hands. His breathing was picking up. His powers weren’t back yet! That meant…

“Hey,” Bruce was next to him with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure it out.”

For some reason, Clark could find comfort in that mechanical voice. He started to relax. He wasn’t completely calm yet, but he was getting there.

“Let’s take this step by step,” Bruce said. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Clark admitted.

Bruce went through the bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

“We’ll give you guys some privacy,” Jimmy said as the others started to file out of the room so he could change. “Call if you need anything.”

Clark nodded before Bruce started to help Clark get the sweater on over his head. His arms felt like lead. His whole body was heavy. He wanted to relax against the pillows. But he didn’t want to annoy Bruce more than he already was.

~.~.~.~.~

“You’re tense,” Bruce pointed out. Clark had seemed uneasy since he’d gotten here.

“I’m tired and worried,” Clark said as Bruce started to help get his pants on. “I'm starting to feel more worn out than the first Flare. I’m not sure why. But I can’t sit back because it really hurts when I do.”

“Let me see,” Bruce moved behind him and lifted the shirt to get a better look.

There were burns this time around. They were all up and down Clark’s back. No wonder he was uncomfortable. It was a miracle he wasn't in tears.

“You have burns on you back. You probably fell on something that was still hot from your Flare.” Bruce explained. “I have some cream for that.” He set to work tending to Clark’s wound. “I’m sorry, this is going to hurt a lot.”

“It already hurts. I doubt it can get much worse,” Clark reasoned. He was trying to put on a brave face.

“Clench your teeth,” Bruce warned as he pulled out his first aid kit. The uncapped the burn cream and took out the bandaging. “I’m going to do it on three okay?” Clark nodded and tensed. “One, two,” Bruce started to apply the cream and Clark hissed in pain.

“I knew you were gonna do it on two and not three,” Clark growled through the pain. His hands were clenching in the blankets and his body was shaking. He let out a choked sob. Bruce couldn’t help but feel bad. He knew that Clark must be in agony right now, but the cream should be starting to numb the area.

Clark let out a short scream. He tried to hold it back and pinch his mouth shut, but it wasn’t doing any good. His body was shaking, and even starting to get a bit colder. He was starting to go into shock. Of course, that was when Lois came in. She must have heard his noise of distress.

“What’s going on?” Lois' voice was stern and demanding. Almost like a mother. But there was something about her and her disposition that Bruce didn’t like.

“His body is having trouble processing the pain.” Bruce pulled a thick blanket out of the bag and wrapping Clark in it. He needed to get his body temperature up.

“Pain?” Lois’s tone was nothing but accusatory. Jimmy was peeking into the room, cautiously stepping in. Condessa wasn’t too far behind him.

“He has burns on his back. I had to wrap them. His body couldn’t handle it.” He was helping a shivering Clark lay on his side. He was still having difficulty breathing. Bruce frowned as he propped Clark’s feet up. He had to get him to relax and regulate his breathing. There wasn’t much he could do in a room like this, but he had to work with what he had.

“Clark,” He knelt next to him so they were face to face. “Breath for me okay. In through your nose and out through your mouth.”

Clark was gulping for air. His eyes wide with panic and darting around the room.

“Hey, hey,” Bruce held Clark’s face with his hands. “I’m right here. Just breathe for me okay.” Clark nodded and started to try and follow Bruce’s instructions to the best of his abilities.

“Can you turn the heat up a bit?” Bruce faced Lois. “We need to keep him warm and he’s always a bit colder after he Flares.”

“Sure thing,” Lois went to turn up the thermostat. She was back in a few second. Bruce was still getting Clark comfortable now that he was starting to get his breathing under control.

“Is he going to be okay?” Jimmy asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Bruce was taking his pulse. It was still rapid but it was getting back to normal. “He just needs a minute.” Bruce was careful not to be too affectionate right now. There were too many prying eyes, two of which work for the Daily Planet. He didn’t need rumors starting.

“When he’s feeling a bit better I brought food for him,” Bruce sat next to him to keep an eye on him.

“He already ate,” Lois informed him.

“He’s a big guy. He can put more food away than you think.” Bruce explained. It was true. Clark had enjoyed eating more than anything. After a Flare, he always wanted to try something new. Bruce would order out or bring something over that Alfred had prepared. With Clark Flaring more often and him constantly eating in abundance, he was starting to put on a little weight on. It was mostly seen around his waist, thighs and a little bit on his face.

It made him look a little softer and a bit chubby, but it suited him. Those small fat packs didn’t turn to stone when Clark got his powers back. They were still soft and felt like flesh. Bruce loved to run his hand around Clark’s belly and back and those few parts of his thighs. But he shouldn’t be thinking about right now.

He was worried about Clark. He had been out for more than a day which wasn’t normal. And his powers hadn’t come back, which was even more concerning. He had to deal with the immediate problem right now though. Clark seemed to be doing better now that the cream had numbed the area. His breathing was evening out and he even shifted to cocoon himself in the blankets.

“Do you hate me?” Bruce asked. He kept his tone light knowing that Clark would know he was trying to joke about the premature countdown.

“A little,” Clark gave him his best playful smile. “My back feels weird. It’s like it’s not even there.”

“It’s numb,” Bruce told him. “That way you’re not in pain.”

“Thanks,” Clark rolled over with a grunt so he could face him. “I heard you say you brought food.”

“You feel up to eating?”

“I’m always up for eating.” Clark started to sit up. Bruce had to help support him the whole way. He was more out of it than usual.

“Do you have any more pillows or something we can keep him propped up with?” Bruce turned to Lois.

“Uh, yeah. Give me a second.” She left and came back with a mountain of pillows and blankets. Clark was pouting and slumped against Bruce, letting him take all his weight. It was all hands on deck as everyone helped to create a pillow and blanket stack around him.

“There ya go,” Bruce sat back up. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Clark said. He was happy to get his hands on more food. He already had a fork full in his mouth humming happily. “So good.” He had to wipe his mouth because he was salivating.

“Don’t eat so fast. You’ll make yourself sick” Bruce reminded him as he passed him a water bottle.

“I know,” Clark said and started to slow down. His vigor was decreasing as he slumped against the pillow and blankets, and put the empty container down. And now came the next problem. He could see Clark’s eyes getting heavy and he watched him yawn. He was tired.

Bruce took his pulse again and documented it. There weren’t that many tests he could run at the moment but he pulled out his encrypted phone that he kept in order to contact the League. He let them know what the situation and waited to see if any of the Lanterns had any idea as to what was happening.

The only thing he could think of was that maybe his readings had been wrong the first time. There was no way to measure the amount of solar energy that Clark kept inside of him. Maybe the first one was enough for 24 hours without powers. In the case of lack of energy, his body would divert the energy that was left to only the essential, the brain and the heart. It would explain why he was always weak in the knees. That being said, if Clark never fully recovered from a Flare, but now that he had control, and kept forcing a flare; he might be at the point where he’s exhausted his powers to a critical level. It was the only reason he could think of as to why it was taking so long.

“Get some rest,” Bruce said. “When you’re looking a bit better we can take you to the League Tower and get a better idea to what’s going on.”

“You don’t think it’s serious?” Clark asked.

“No,” Bruce said gently putting his hands on Clark’s shoulders and encouraged him to lay down. “The more rest you get the better, so just relax, and get some sleep.”

Clark gave a small scowl at that.

“He’s been knocked out for the past two days,” Lois interjected. “He’s probably not tired.”

“He’s fighting off sleep.” Bruce was looking down at a drowsy Clark who was still trying to keep his eyes open.

Lois nodded, but kept hovering over Clark. Sometimes she would sit on the edge of the bed and sometimes she would stand. Condessa had taken up residence in the chair, and Jimmy was trying to stay awake on the floor. It was quiet and almost everyone was starting to fall asleep, except for Clark who was glaring into space and trying to keep his eyes open. He kept shifting to jerk himself awake.

Bruce frowned. They’d gone through this before, but he still wasn’t sure what was causing the behavior. And right now was not the time to ask him. He doubts Clark would want to explain it to his friends who idolize him as a hero.

With a sigh, Bruce went to stand so he could stretch. He’d been in an uncomfortable position since he was trying to make sure his armor didn’t cut the bedding. Then, there was a hand grasping at his own. He looked down to see pleading blue eyes.

“Don’t go,” Clark begged softly. The others still heard him. Condessa raised an eyebrow, and Jimmy’s head popped up to make sure everything was alright. Lois, who was currently residing on the foot of the bed, just watched with questioning eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bruce promised him. He got to work taking off the sharper parts of his armor. The blades on his arm came off easy, followed by the ones on his legs and the cape. They all went on the night stand. He sat back down and undid the locks on his boots.

Lois was watching in wonderment and Jimmy was all but biting his nails.

“The mask isn’t coming off,” Bruce let them know.

“Darn,” Jimmy slumped back down.

Bruce scooted a bit closer to Clark and then an arm was suddenly around his waist. Clark was against him and holding him close. His head was resting on Bruce’s lap. His eyes kept fluttering as he continued to wage war against sleep.

Bruce knew there was no point in saying anything. Instead, he let his fingers run through Clark’s hair and tried to soothe him.

~.~.~.~.~

Things were starting to settle down. Clark’s side still had a dull throb, but he was comfortable enough. The pain was keeping him awake which was a Godsend. He had no plans of sleeping, not right now. Batman was still tense like he was aggravated. Maybe he was getting tired of having to come to the rescue all the time. They thought they had gotten a handle on all this, and he knows it cuts into Batman’s time. And now he had to sit up in Lois’s apartment to take care of him.

No. That was stupid. Bruce wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be. He did nothing out of obligation, Clark knew that. But he still couldn’t figure out what was wrong. All he knew was that Bruce was doing his best not to show how he felt and it was still leaking out despite all those years of training to control his emotions. Maybe something happened on patrol to have him on edge.

All the same, he snuggled up to Bruce when he got the chance. Bruce was no longer in the armor and he really needed the contact right now. He liked being tucked against Bruce. Just being able to feel him put him at ease.

It was a mistake to do so because he was so comfortable he soon found himself falling asleep.

When he woke up the room was dark. The lights must have been turned off when he was drifted off for those few minutes. It was almost pitch black except for the lights of the city drifting in through the curtain clad windows.

The dark was suffocating. It was settling on top of him, blanketing him in an impenetrable black ink. He tried to see through it but realized he couldn’t, not even when he tried his hardest. Panic was starting to set in and he struggled to get out of the dark.

“Hey,” A mechanical voice came from above. “It’s alright.”

Clark shrank back from the sound. In his power deprived state, and being unable to see, it was terrifying.

“It’s alright,” a small light started to glow next to him. “It’s just me.” Batman turned off the voice disguise as he whispered to Clark. He held a small battery powered night light to illuminate a small part of the room without disturbing the others.

“Forgot where I was for a second,” Clark sighed and caught his breath.

“Do you want me to keep it on? The light?”

“I’ll be okay.” Clark came back to Bruce wrapping his arm around his waist.

“There’s nothing wrong with being scared of the dark.” Bruce’s was nothing but understanding as he put the light on the night stand. A gentle hand came to rest on Clark’s shoulder.

“I’m not scared of it. I just…I see things differently now. It’s hard to explain.” Clark grumbled. “I didn’t see dark and light before this.”

Bruce nodded along as he spoke. He was clearly tired but trying to pay attention.

“I wish you could feel it, so you would know what I mean. Just not being able to hear every little thing that’s happening on the planet is a relief. But I’m so much slower now and it feels like the world is spinning ten times faster and my brain just can’t keep up with it.”

“Makes sense. Relative to what you’re used to…”

“Do you think they’ll come back?” Clark asked again. “This is the longest I’ve gone without my powers. The first few times were okay because I knew they would come back, but this…” He moved in closer, curling around Bruce.

“They’ll come back. Once you can get some good sunlight so you can recharge you’ll be good as new.” Bruce’s voice wavered with some kind of emotion.

“Are you sure?” Clark frowned.

“Mostly. If my theory is correct. Even if I’m not, the League will work to make sure that we get you back to normal.”

“Part of me doesn’t want to go back, but I’m also…worried that I’ll be like this forever.” Bruce’s hand was over his. Their fingers intertwined. “I get to see and feel and taste in ways I’ve never been able to. I can touch. If I had been like this before…I would have been able to hug Ma and Pa before they passed. Even on his deathbed, when I brought Pa home from the crash and I was holding his hand and all I wanted to do was just, pull him into my arm and really hug him and then he was gone…”

“Come here,” Bruce pulled him impossibly closer wrapping his arms around him and kissed his forehead. “Who knows, maybe we can find a way to harness the extra energy you let off and maybe you can get more choice in when you have powers and when you don’t.”

“That sounds like a fantasy,” Clark admitted. “With these kinds of things, it’s usually one or the other. Which kind of stinks because there are parts from both that I like. I like flying and not worrying about paper cuts. But I like not hearing every little thing or seeing every cell unless I can focus long enough to see properly. Just not having to constantly be mindful of my self is amazing” He smiled up at Bruce, who was starting to turn a bit pink under the cowl.

“I can’t put it into words how much of a relief it is to just relax and not always be tense. It feels like I keep everything pent up inside so I don’t let my heat vision slip, or I don’t break anything. And I get to touch you, so I guess it’s not all bad.” Clark was caressing the back of Bruce’s hand with his fingers. It was a bit of an awkward position because of the way they were laying. Bruce removed his hands from Clark’s grasp so he could take off his glove. He remembered how much Clark enjoyed skin to skin contact when he was like this.

He presented his hand back to Clark, who was more than glad to take it. He took his time to run his thumb over Bruce’s knuckles. There were a few uneven spots where scars raised from the skin. All of them were from hard fought fights. It reminded him that Bruce was also human, and that their time was limited.

“And I saw you, really saw you that first time in the Bat Cave.” He kept his voice low like he was sharing a secret. “I kept hearing people go on and on about how handsome you were for years, and I just took their word for it. But you were a nice guy despite all the rumors, sweet and caring, which is handsome in its own way. And after the Flare I…” he paused not really sure if he wanted to really explain this. But he already started telling the story, and he remembered how disappointed he was when Bruce didn’t finish his thoughts.

“I got to see you. It was like something out of a fairytale. I finally got to meet my Dark Knight.” He leaned into him giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “You took my breath away”

Maybe Clark wasn’t being fair. He heard the way Bruce’s breath caught in his throat and could feel the way his heart was beating. But he had an overwhelming urge tell Bruce all of this. Why here and now, he wasn’t sure.

He disentangled their fingers so he could reach up and touch the lower part of Bruce’s jaw. The corners of Bruce’s mouth twitch the slightest bit. He was clearly trying to stay in Batman mode since there were so many people around. But he had already slipped since he came through the window. He was in some weird state between Batman and Bruce, and steadily getting closer to the Bruce side.

“I don’t think I would have made it through this so well if you hadn’t been by my side,” Clark admitted. “And I don’t think I would want anyone else with me. Thank you.” Clark leaned up and placed a small peck on Bruce’s cheek before settling back down.

~.~.~.~.~

Lois wasn’t sure if she should trust Batman or not. She knows that he’s part of the Justice League, but she wasn’t sure if he knew how to deal with what Superman was going through right now. But Jimmy had called him, and the cape crusader came through her window and started to take care of Superman.

Once everyone had settled in she ended up stretched across the foot of her own bed, while Batman took the spot next to Superman. Condessa was in the chair facing the bed, and Jimmy was on the floor next to her. She had just managed to get to sleep when there was a bit of a ruckus behind her. Before she could act she heard Batman soothing Superman.

She wanted to turn around and make sure everything was alright as Batman told Superman shouldn’t be ashamed of being scared of the dark, but something in the back of her mind told her to stay still. She let the conversation behind her play itself out, and the more she listened the more she felt like she shouldn’t be listening. This was meant to be a private conversation between the two of them: an intimate moment.

Jimmy was also awake and looking right at her. His eyes were blown wide like he just learned a shocking secret. And he had. Superman was expressing many vulnerabilities that Lois never knew he had, from the way it felt to be powerless, to how scared he was, to how he wished he could have interacted with his parents. It was heartbreaking.

Jimmy made eye contact with Lois. He was frowning clearly trying to communicate that he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. If they moved then Superman would know that they had accidentally eavesdropped, and if they stayed they would continue to overhear everything.

And then the conversation took a turn as Superman talked about seeing Batman for the first time and referred to him as his Dark Knight. There was a shift behind her and what sounded like a kiss.

Jimmy’s mouth dropped as they both processed what was going on. Superman and Batman were romantically involved. Or, at least Superman had a thing for Batman. The latter had yet to respond to what was said.

“We should talk more when you’re feeling better.” Batman’s voice was low, but no longer disguised. “Get some sleep.”

“I don’t want to,” Superman protested. “I don’t like sleeping.”

“Why?” There was nothing but compassion in the Bat’s voice.

“I just don’t.” He was pouting.

“We go through this every time. If there’s something that’s bothering you, then letting me know means that we can make you more comfortable.”

“I just don’t like it,” Superman sighed. “I’ve never had to before and being unconscious for hours is a waste of time, and it leaves me disoriented. When I go to sleep and it’s dark and I wake up and the sun is coming out. And when I dream I can’t tell if it’s real or not. I’ve never experienced it before.”

“It leaves you uneasy.”

“I didn’t know nightmares could be so terrifying,” Superman admitted. “Everything comes back to me so vividly. What happened when General Lane got a hold on me, when Krypton exploded…”

“You remember that far back?”

“I was a toddler when it happened. I’m not sure if it’s a repressed memory that’s finally surfacing, or if my mind is making it up. It scary…it feels like I’m really there. Like they’re torturing me again but I’m stuck in their chair, and I can’t break free, and I keep calling for Ma, and you and anyone to come get me, but it just keeps going.”

“They’re not going to touch you, ever again. I’ll make sure of it.” Batman promised. There was a protective growl to his voice that made even Lois believe his words.

“I know you won't,” Superman whispered.

“Then go to sleep,” Batman yawned. “I'm right here if anything happens,”

“I know,” Superman was stifling a yawn of his own. “But, have you ever been so exhausted that you feel like you're going to die if you fall asleep. Like you'll never wake up?”

“Is that how you feel?”

“Every time.”

Batman sighed and shifted behind Lois so he was sitting up straighter.

“I'll stay up with you,” Batman decided. “Until you're ready to go to sleep,”

“Thank you,” Superman’s voice was small and meek, like a scared child. He yawned again and then there was quiet, followed shortly by soft snores. Batman let out a sigh of what must have been relief.

But now Lois could no longer deny the fact that she really needed the bathroom. She waited a few more moments before getting up and stretching as if she'd been asleep the whole time. She even threw in a yawn for theatrics. The whole time she felt like the Batman was watching her.

She escaped to the bathroom for a few moments before peeking her head in again. Jimmy seemed to finally be drifting off to sleep, and Condessa was snoozing in the chair. And then there was Superman, snuggled up to Batman. His arms were thrown over the Caped Crusader’s waist and he was content to have Batman stroking his hands through his hair. She felt her stomach knot and twist in disapproval.

Then The Bat spoke in that eerie mechanical voice.

“If I see any of this in print, this won't be the last you see of me.”

“Is that a threat?” Lois crossed her arms.

“It's a promise.”

~.~.~.~.~

Bruce didn't like Lois. He'd never had since he'd first met her. Then Clark befriended her and he started to like her even less. He didn't like the way Lois treated him and didn't feel like she respected him. Most of the time it seemed like she was sticking around to use him for networking and source purposes.

“You don't scare me.” Lois stood her ground, which was expected.

Batman’s eye twitches under the cowl. Yes, fear was a tactic he used, but no, that wasn't what this was about right now.

“I could care less,” He growled, “about what you think of me. I mean for his sake.”

“You don't trust me not to say anything?” She sounded offended. Her eyebrows knitted together and she shifted her stance. The movements were hostile, like she was restraining herself from doing or saying something.

“No. I question the loyalties of someone who claims to be a friend, but took as much time as you did to decide to keep his secret.”

“It wasn't an easy decision to make. And how do you even know about any of that?”

“Just what about it wasn't easy?” Batman growled. He had heard everything when he first arrived. He was just about to come through the windows when Lois started on her little speech about what she saw and why she wouldn't say anything. Bruce found himself livid as Clark thanked her.

He knows that finding out your friend is a super powered alien was a lot to take in, but how do even entertain the idea of telling his secret after everything he's been through? He'd been held and tortured by Luthor and her father, there was still a good population of the world that hated and feared him despite Metropolis’ steady growing fan basis. There had also been an incident when someone else had been accused of being Superman and villains and government alike assembled to take him on.

Common sense dictates that if Clark was really her friend, that she would have never had needed to think about it. But Bruce figured she would be like this. He remembered a time a few years ago when her body had been in a coma but her mind was drifting. She had stuck by Clark's side and even saved him from the H.I.V.E when he couldn't defend himself from the onslaught of mental attacks. With her new powers, she figured out who Clark was for a little while. She stuck by his side until they could find a way to get her back to her body.

During this time Clark had asked her if she planned on publishing what she had found out. Lois had assured him it would be on the front page when she was back in her body. In the end, she didn't remember the whole ordeal by the time she got back to her body, so Clark’s secret was safe.

Clark showed up on Bruce’s doorstep afterward. He took the time to explain everything that had transpired to Bruce.

“I don't think she meant it,” Clark had said as he sat slumped on Bruce’s couch. “I think she was just mad that I hadn't told her.”

“That's not something you joke about,” Bruce frowned. “I think it's a good thing she forgot.”

“I just…,” Clark sighed trying to collect his thoughts. “She saw some of my worst fears and anxieties when she was in my mind, and she still…” He sighed, clearly frustrated and hurt. In that moment Bruce had leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Clark's lips to soothe him.

“Be careful around her,” Bruce warned. “I don't want to see you getting hurt because you put your trust in the wrong person.”

And ironically enough, here they were now with the exact person who shouldn't know, knowing. And she didn't seem concerned for him in the way a friend should. Bruce was pretty sure she was going to keep Clark around as long as he was useful. Luckily since he was Superman he would always be good for a story. It would keep Lois’s mouth shut, but for how much longer? Bruce feared she might blab just to get ahead.

Clark had said in the past that she was better than that, but he didn't believe any of it. He didn't like leaving theses kind of things to chance. He's not sure what he would do if Clark’s secret got out, and she was the cause.

Now Lois was staring Batman down trying to craft her words carefully. Bruce waited. There was no right answer and he was sure she was going to shoot herself in the foot with her new comment.

“I've been following the Superman story for a while. It's hard to toss aside a lifetime of work.”

“To assure a decent quality of life for your friend? It must be very difficult for you to choose to not do a single article so he doesn't spend the rest of his life being chased down by the government, or in a lab. I see how that makes sense.”

“Don't say it like I don’t care about him.”

“I know you care. You just only care about what he can do for you. I know your type.” Bruce snarled.

“No, you don't. You just feel threatened by my presence here.” Lois all but turned her nose to the sky.

“Threatened?”

“He has more than just the League to talk to about superhero things. You're not the only person he has to rely on anymore. It's only a matter of time before he feels comfortable enough to not live a double life and constantly be in the shadows like you.”

“You’re completely missing the point.” Batman sighed. It was like talking to a wall. “I'm not going to mince words with you. Like I said before, if you out him, I’m coming for you.”

“And like I said before, I'm not scared of you. I know you don't kill.”

“But I can make you wish I did.”

Lois continued to glare him down, but that was the end of the dissolution. Clark shifted in his sleep bringing himself closer to Bruce, which was physically impossible because of how close they already were, so he was starting to lay on top of him. He let out a content sigh before going back into a deep sleep.

Bruce shook his head. Lois was settling back down at the foot of the bed. Bruce was still peeved. He would have to add Lois to his electronic tap list. It might be a little overbearing, but it was a precaution.

He couldn't wrap his mind around her motives.

He hadn't known Clark back when he first showed up in Metropolis, but even he felt bad when he found out what they had done to him. He'd managed to get his hands on the confidential footage but didn't think to watch it until after he got to know Clark.

That had been a mistake.

There had been no rhyme or reason for what they were doing. Apparently, it was to get DNA samples, but they achieved that goal by the first night. They were just trying to find ways to hurt him. Clark was constantly kept sedated by toxic gases and electricity, while they took turns trying to leave marks or pull hair. A few times they achieved their goals and left sizable gashes.

The most disturbing was the one on his side. After gassing him and exposing him to multiple substances, they were able to better penetrate his skin. Even then they had to use a chainsaw in order to cut him. They managed to pull back a flap of skin to try and get a look inside of him since he was x-ray opaque. The scientist swarmed him trying to get pictures before he started healing.

Clark had been awake for the whole thing. His screams echoed through the small cell. Sometimes he was loud enough that it messed with the cameras and equipment. Many of the people working there had to step out due to damage to their ears, others just couldn't stomach what they were doing.

Bruce watched the whole thing from beginning to end. Sometimes Clark would break one of the bounds only to be electrocuted and strapped back down. They kept him gassed through the night, so he wouldn't run off when they took a break. And when he was alone he would slump in the chair and sob quietly.

“Ma, Ma, come get me. Please, help me.” It was heartbreaking to watch and it only made it worse when Bruce found out that Clark's parents had passed away a few months before the incident.

After watching all this, and before Bruce really knew who Clark was, he had wanted to protect him and make sure nothing like this happened again. Even if that meant having to keep Lois at bay, he would do it.

He looked back down at Clark, who was still sound asleep. He would have to tend to his back again once he woke up to make sure those burns were healing well. He hoped they found a solution for this soon. He didn't want Clark to go through all the painful stages of healing without his powers. He had already gone into shock once, he wasn't sure if he could take much more.

~.~.~.~.~

It was still dark when Lois got up for coffee. It had been a long night and she still wanted to stay up for Clark. Batman was still awake. She could feel his eyes on her as she got up. She was still miffed from their earlier conversation, but starting round two wouldn't do her any good.

She got to the kitchen and hissed when she flicked on the lights. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light as she started the coffee maker. She let out a yawn as she prepped the machine and waited. She leaned against the counter and huffed. She wasn't sure what to do about the Bat problem.

“You alright?” Jimmy entered the room looking sheepish.

“I've dealt with worse than him.”

Jimmy chuckled, “But seriously, are you okay?”

“I doubt he'll hurt anyone while he's here. He's more concerned about Clark.”

“We all are.”

“Exactly why I know he's not going to do anything,” Lois explained. “He just doesn't trust me yet.”

“I don't think he ever will.” Jimmy scratched the back of his head. “The way he was talking to you, well, it sounded more like he was threatening a bad guy.”

“I don't care,” Lois huffed. “This has nothing to do with him.”

“I know, but maybe don’t pick a fight with him. He seems to have a better idea of how to care for Clark. He’s here to help.”

“I know that,” Lois snapped. “But he’s acting like I’m the bad guy here, like I’m purposely taking advantage of him and not considering his feelings, which is bullshit. He’s my best friend. I’m not going to put him in danger for a story, and I’m not just treating him like a source.”

“I know, and you know. Batman doesn’t know because he doesn’t know you. He’s gonna be suspicious for a little while. Once he sees you really care he’ll lay off.”

“He’s not giving you the same kind of grief?”

Jimmy shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m sure he’s suspicious of me as well. Let’s just take this a step at a time. Besides, I think he’s just…really protective of Clark. There’s something going on between them.”

“I’ve noticed,” Lois bit out.

“And I think it’s contributing to why Batman is acting this way.”

“Think what is?” Lois challenged.

“You agree right, that they might be a bit more…involved than we might have thought.”

“I doubt it’s like that.”

“You took my breath away?” Jimmy quoted Clark. “They kissed like twice. There’s something there. I’m just surprised that Clark never even mentioned that he was interested in anyone, much less seeing someone. I get the whole identity thing, but Clark is an open book, you would think it would have come up eventually.”

“Clark talks a lot, but he doesn’t really say anything.” Lois poured herself a cup of coffee. “He’s a bit of a loner, kind of secretive. He managed to keep a whole lifestyle from us.”

“Yeah, but,” Jimmy was trying to find a way to logic this out. “Maybe he doesn’t see Batman out of costume that often, if at all. Maybe he was just trying to respect Batman’s privacy and not give out too much information that could lead back to him.”

“Maybe,” Lois sighed. “Still didn’t think he was into the tall dark and mysterious type.”

Jimmy chuckled. “I don’t know, he did have a bit of an obsession with Wayne when he first got here. And he’s got that whole dark mysterious air about him as well. Maybe it was a crush, and we didn’t notice.”

“Maybe,” Lois sighed. “We should get back in there. I don’t want to come back and find that Batman has his tongue down Clark’s throat.”

~.~.~.~.~

The sun was starting to rise by the time Clark woke up. He was being jostled by Bruce who was redoing the bandaging on his wound. His back was back to being numb, but it was preferable to pain.

“What’s for breakfast?” Clark asked. He looked up at Bruce with misty eyes.

“Lantern is going to pick us up and take us to the tower,” Batman informed him. “They’ll have food ready when we get there.”

“You can take something with you if you’d like,” Lois chimed in. “I can make you some toast.”

“With jelly?” Clark perked up.

“Grape or strawberry?” Lois asked playfully.

“Both please,” Clark beamed.

Bruce didn’t rush him. Clark managed to get out of bed on his own. His knees were still a little weak, but he was determined to be mobile. He took the time to shake out his legs and arms, then stretch his back. Bruce didn’t miss the way that Lois watched him.

Once he saw Clark was getting around on his own like normal, he busied himself putting on his armor. From the corner of his eye, he could see Clark and Lois in the kitchen. They were chit-chatting about something or the other, Bruce couldn’t hear them from where he was. Clark was leaning against the counter in anticipation of his toast. Lois was smiling and giving him that come-hither look. It was driving Bruce up the wall.

“I don’t think he’s really that into her,” Condessa said from the chair. If he hadn’t been so composed he would have jumped. He honestly forgot she was here.

“I beg your pardon?” Bruce regarded her coolly.

“Before all this, I was the one keeping track of Clark Kent, so I guess it’s kinda my fault that my boss found out who Superman was and knew to blackmail him. But that’s beside the point.” She waved it off like it was no big deal. “The point is, I’ve been watching you two for a while, and what you guys have is, odd, but it’s special. I doubt he’s gonna jump ship just cause she knows his secret.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that,” Bruce readjusted his cape.

“All that kissing and hugging and whispering secrets while you’re tucked in bed with each other. Yeah, I’ve seen all of that.” She smirked at him. Bruce could feel himself turning pink under his cowl. “If you’re so worried about it, maybe you should put a label on what you have instead of just assuming that you guys can keep equilibrium.”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Condessa rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying.”

Bruce didn’t reply. What he and Clark had didn’t need a label. They were more than friends, but not quite boyfriends. They had started having sex recently, but they weren’t friends with benefits. They had a special bond. A level of intimacy that couldn’t be explained, but it didn’t need to be explained. They knew and understood what they had, and that’s all they need.

Right?

As if hearing that thought, Clark looked back at him with a little smirk. Bruce gave a small one back.

“You ready to go? Bruce asked. “We need to get out of here before the sun comes out too much. We don’t need to be spotted leaving this apartment.” Clark was eating the last of the toast. There were a few crumbs on his mouth that he wiped off with the back of his hand.

“Let’s get going,” Clark said. “I’m anxious to see what the Lanterns have to say.”

“Take care,” Lois waved them off.

“Let me know when you get back, alright?” Jimmy told him.

“Have fun you two.” Condessa grinned as they left.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark starts to deal with the reality of his situation as well as his relationship with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! More fluff more angst! Yay  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com)

By the time Clark got home he was down hearted. Apparently, he was low on solar energy and his body was scrambling to use what was coming in, causing him to run through it faster than usual. It was going to take a while for him to recharge completely, at least that’s what the theory was. No one knew for certain, because no one knew that much about Kryptonians, much less about how they react under the yellow sun.

Everyone was uneasy when he explained the situation and how long he had been powerless. In the end, the best everyone could come up with was for him to take it easy, and avoid getting into fights. Shazam and Supergirl would take over Metropolis while he recovered. In the meantime, Clark was mortal and vulnerable.

It was nerve racking.

“Are you going to be okay?” Bruce asked. Not Batman Bruce, but plain Bruce in street clothes standing in his apartment with a natural ease.

“I guess. It’s not like there’s anything else I can do.” Clark slumped into the couch. “I just have to wait and see what happens.”

“They’ll come back.” Bruce sat next to him and rubbed his back careful not to touch the burns. “It’s just going to take a little longer. You still have some of your strength and speed right? That’s a good thing.”

“I know, but I have to focus in order to do those things, and normally it’s the opposite. And it’s not like anyone knows for sure what’s going on. Everyone is just guessing.”

“We’ll get some more data in a few days and see if you’re getting any faster or stronger. I’m sure it’s just that you put too much strain on your body. It’s just going to take a while.”

“I shouldn’t have even Flared.” Clark huffed. “I should have just smashed the control panel. Then none of this would have happened. I just…I wanted to make sure I completely destroyed the mainframe so none of the information they compiled would get out.”

“I know,” Bruce soothed him. “You were just trying to make sure everyone stayed safe”

“Kind of,” Clark sighed. “When I saw that there was video footage of…that time when they had me, I freaked. I just wanted it to get away and disappear, like it never happened.”

“It’s okay to do something for yourself once in awhile. You don’t have to be ashamed of that.”

“Yes, but, if I hadn’t…”

“Listen to me,” Bruce’s voice was firm, but gentle. It got Clark to turn and look at him. “I know this sucks right now, but I’m here for you. We’re going to figure this out one way or another and I’m going to make sure you get your powers back, and we’re going to get a handle on the Super Flare. So don’t worry about it.”

Clark couldn’t help himself. Bruce was so caring that sometimes it was overwhelming. He felt like his heart was going to burst in his chest. He was so consumed by his emotions that he leaned forward and kissed Bruce. It was more than just a peck. He used both hands to hold Bruce’s face as he tried to tell him, through action how much he appreciated him being here for him.

“Thank you,” Clark finally said once he pulled away for air. They were still nose to nose.

“You don’t have to thank me for being a friend.” Bruce gave him a quick peck. “You know I would never abandon you when you’re this distraught.”

“Do you think it showed?” Clark put a little bit of space between them. “When we were at Lois’. I know I kind of broke down while they were sleeping, but even when I was awake I felt so weak, and I rather they didn’t see me like that.”

Bruce scowled. “You don’t always have to play the hero. They’re your friends, right? So they shouldn’t be upset by you if you need a bit of support.”

“Yeah, but, they’ve all know me as Superman, and Superman doesn’t get scared or weak. If people don’t have confidence in that…”

“They shouldn’t care,” Bruce cut him off. “Jimmy was more concerned about getting you help than rather than worrying about what it meant if even Superman gets scared. He just wanted to make sure you were alright. That’s all that matters.”

“I know.” Clark sighed. “I still worry if it might…”

“Clark, they like you for you, not because you’re Superman. You were friends before all this, and you're still friends now. That should mean something.”

“I know.” Clark sighed. “I’m over thinking things.” He let himself flop over on Bruce, and Bruce wasted no time getting his arms around him. Clark could stay like this all day if he was honest.

“You're so comfortable.” Clark snuggled into him. “I like being able to touch you like this”

~.~.~.~.~

Bruce was never sure how to react in this moment. Clark didn't talk like this when he had his powers. Between him becoming just a bit clingy and his sudden confessions of vulnerability, it was a little unnerving and set Bruce on edge. He’d never seen Clark like this, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with his emotional state. He didn’t even deal with his own emotions that well most of the time.

But Clark was wrapped around him and didn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon.

“You falling asleep?” Bruce asked.

“No,” Clark mumbled into his neck.

“Then how about we put on a movie, take your mind off of things?” Bruce started to untangle himself from Clark.

“I guess,” Clark moved back to give Bruce some room.

They decided on a comedy. There weren’t any real snacks in Clark’s apartment, but Bruce managed to find a pack of microwave popcorn. Bruce sat back down on the couch, and Clark wasted no time turning his lap into a pillow.

With the lights turned down, it was easy to get lost in the story line. Clark didn’t seem too keen to laughing in the beginning. He only let a few chuckles slip out at the funnier parts, and sometimes he would snicker. It wasn’t until around the climax that Clark was struggling to hold back a particularly loud laugh. It didn’t take long until he was letting out full belly laughs.

It took Bruce by surprise, and it also took a few seconds before he realized that this was the first time he’s seen Clark laugh like this. It was amazing to watch the way his face creased as his mouth formed a full smile. His hands held onto his stomach and his legs kicked as he declared that he couldn’t breathe. Tears were streaming down his face as he finally started to pull it together, only to go back into a fit of giggles.

Maybe without his powers, he was more carefree and could fully express himself. It would allow him to be more open. Maybe even when he talked he felt like he could say more without having to be careful of hurting anyone. Maybe that’s why he touched more. Not just because it felt different, but because he finally had the option to be intimate and open.

“Rewind it,” Clark sat up and reached for the remote. “I want to see it again.”

Bruce let him. He wasn’t in a rush, and he loved to watch Clark laugh like this.

“You saw that?” Clark looked up at him, and Bruce couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he was when he was carefree.

“What?” Clark suddenly asked. He must have been staring too long.

“Nothing.” Bruce brushed the curls out of Clark’s face. “Let’s watch it again.”

~.~.~.~.~

It had been a month since Clark had lost his powers, and he was starting to get used to being human. The burns on his back had healed up, but not without leaving a few scars. But that wasn’t the point. Clark had been taking extra time to sunbathe and still wasn’t even getting the smallest bits of his powers back. It was depressing, but he was still going through his life the way he normally would. He just wasn’t allowed to help out with super fights anymore.

He was put on leave from the League, which was painful in its own way. He made a lot of friends there, and now he could only socialize with the normal people in his life. He wasn’t trying to demean the friendship he had with Jimmy and Lois, but he missed hanging out with his other friends.

Sometimes Diana would swing by to say hello when she had time, and Flash stopped in as well. It just wasn’t the same. From time to time, Bruce would pop in to make sure he was doing alright and run a few test for his vitals, but he wasn’t sticking around as long as he used to. They were probably trying to give him space so he could get used to this new life on his own.

He took the train to work every day. He had to get up earlier so he could shower and eat. Things that he used to do in mere seconds would take minutes. He had to pay attention to the weather report. He couldn’t look outside and just know what it was going to be like. He couldn’t stay out late because his body needed sleep to function. He was also finding that he couldn’t sustain himself off of junk food. It wasn’t good for getting a day’s work done and after he ate it he would feel sluggish and slow.

It was an adjustment.

He missed his powers.

“They’re not coming back,” He decided one day on a cold October night. He just got back in from work. He got mugged on the way home and was currently nursing a black eye and a slash on his arm. His broken frames glasses sat on the bathroom sink as he tended to his wounds. He wanted to call someone, but was too embarrassed to do so.

Instead, he sat on his bathroom floor trying to get his hands to stop shaking as he replayed those moments over and over again. He had been too weak to do anything about what had happened, and too fragile to do anything against the knife they held to his throat. It wasn’t even like he had that much in his wallet, to begin with. Even the robbers mocked him about not having anything to make it worth their while.

He dragged himself off the floor and into the living room. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights. He knew his way around well enough. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, the kitchen, his room? All he knew was that he was weak and fragile and that he had come really close to death back there.

Then it finally hit him. He was mortal right now, so painfully, vulnerably, mortal. All it would have taken was for the blade to rest on the wrong part of him and his veins would have opened up and he would have bled everywhere, collapsed in the alley and bled out while the muggers emptied his pockets and ran off, leaving him to die alone on the cold concrete, next to the dumpster, like trash.

And he would have been dead.

It was hard to imagine what that would be like. He always believed in God and Heaven, and he knew if he walked through life the right way, that’s where he would end up, but the idea of that was suddenly scary to him. Leaving this world and going to the next forever. His life being stopped short and having to leave everything, all because he Flared too much and didn’t think of the consequences.

He wasn’t aware of the fact that he screamed. But he was the only person in his apartment so the noise had to come from him. He also must have been the one to start throwing things, knocking stuff over. He wasn’t sure why he was so frustrated and why he felt the need to be so destructive. But he was so angry and terrified at the thought of dying that it was overwhelming, and all he could do was cry and scream until his voice was hoarse.

By the time he came back to himself he was curled up in the corner still sniffing. He was just starting to become aware of the mess he had made and how bad his apartment looked. He blinked trying to focus, realizing that someone was calling him, and gently rubbing his back.

“There you are,” Bruce’s voice came through. “What happened?” He was inspecting Clark’s wounds. One hand gently touching the bruised skin around Clark’s eye.

“How did you get in?” Clark shifted so he could sit up.

“I was stopping in ‘cus Alfred made some of that chicken you like, so I figured I stop by. I could hear you outside the door. One of your neighbors was going to call the police since you’re normally quiet, but I told them I’d make sure you were alright.”

“Oh,” Clark wiped his face. He was more than embarrassed by the situation.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Bruce asked. “How’d you get these marks?”

“Just a little existential crisis,” Clark admitted. There was no point in withholding information. “I’m starting to realize just how delicate I am. And I got mugged.”

“Your powers will come back,” Bruce assured him. He reached up to where Clark stashed the first aid kit and started to tend to his injured arm. Clark had put a bandage on the cut, but Bruce made sure to disinfect it before putting on a new one.

“It’s been a month Bruce,” Clark sighed. “There’s no point in pretending.”

“Your solar energy levels are going up,” Bruce added. “It’s taking a while, but you’ll get there eventually.” Clark didn’t respond. He put his head on Bruce’s shoulders.

“How about we get this place cleaned up hm?” Bruce suggested, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back.

“Later,” Clark said. “I don’t have it in me to.”

“Then let me put you on the couch while I take care of all the broken glass.”

“No, no I’ll help.” Clark sat up again. “I’m not a kid, you don’t have to clean up my mess.”

They got to work picking up the bigger pieces of glass. Clark sighed as he gingerly picked up pictures from the wreckage of their shattered frames. He placed it on the table instead of taking time to look at it. He wanted to make quick work of getting all the shards up.

“Is that you when you were younger?” Bruce picked up the picture. He grinned looking at it. “So you were always a nerd? Were you just born with those glasses on your face?”

“No. I’m just really far sighted and it helps keep my heat vision at bay when I have trouble controlling it. My mom made them when I was thirteen.” Clark shrugged like it wasn’t that important, but his cheeks were steadily turning pink.

Bruce snickered as he took the time to memorize the photo. It was the only one that he’d ever seen in Clark’s apartment that wasn’t decorative. It was also the only time he’d seen any remnants of Clark’s parents. It was just odd that Clark seemed determined to place it to the side without looking at it. Bruce understood it. He also still had trouble looking at pictures of his parents and it had been years.

“I didn’t even know I had this many breakable things in my apartment.” Clark tiptoed to get the broom and dustpan.

“If we save the bigger pieces we might be able to glue a few things back together.”

“Don’t bother.” Clark kneeled down. “Nothing here was that precious.”

They cleaned up the glass and set the table and chairs back the right way.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Bruce asked again.

“It’s nothing that can be fixed, and you said yourself that my powers would come back on their own right? It’s just been a while and I guess it’s starting to get to me.” Clark didn’t take a breath when he spoke. “You said you brought food?”

“If you ever want to talk, I’m all ears,” Bruce passed him the container and a fork.

“I know,” Clark said. He only picked at the chicken and didn’t eat that much of it. The rest of it went in the refrigerator. “Are you staying the night?”

“You know I am.”

He had a feeling he would. Bruce wouldn’t leave him alone after finding him the way he did. Clark was glad for it. It was easier to go through this when he wasn’t alone and his mind wasn’t left to its own devices. All of his fears of death kept surfacing, add that to his anxiety of sleeping, and he hadn’t been well rested in weeks. It was starting to show in his face. Or at least that what everyone was telling him. Lois kept schooling him about sleeping, and Jimmy would peek in once in a while to see if he was taking the time to at least rest.

“I look like shit, don’t I?” Clark asked as they got ready for bed. He just finished washing his face, but he still looked a little haggard.

“It’s clear you aren’t sleeping if that’s what you mean,” Bruce said from the shower. “But you have all weekend to catch up on that.” The water stopped and a hand came out and grabbed a towel off the bar. Clark could hear him patting himself dry before he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out. Bruce found the pile of clothes that Clark left out for him and started to get dressed.

Clark stepped out to give him some privacy. He made himself comfortable on his side of the bed and waited for Bruce to come in. Even though Clark had no plans on sleeping, he did look forwards to being able to cuddle with Bruce. Maybe he could talk him into a little skin-to-skin contact, but he was too embarrassed to ask.

Bruce came in a few moments later. He left the door to the room open and the bathroom light on, so when he turned off the light in the room it was still well lit enough to not freak Clark out, but dim enough that it wouldn’t impede sleep.

The bed shifted as Bruce got comfortable. Clark didn’t turn to face him at this moment. He laid there and waited to see what would happen. He couldn’t hear Bruce’s heart beat right now, and it was killing him. He wanted to know how he should respond. Should he say something, should he turn around and kiss him? Was this leading up to them being tangled in each other again?

An arm draped over his hip and pulled him in closer. Bruce rests his head on the crook of Clark’s neck and dropped a quick kiss there.

“Get some sleep,” Bruce whispered.

“I’m not tired,” Clark said.

“You haven’t slept in how long? It’s only a matter of time, and I’m right here to make sure you’re okay.”

“You’re sweet,” Clark smiled as he let their legs tangle together.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Bruce kissed his cheek. “I’m here for you.”

Clark rolled over to face him so he could say, “Thank you,” before he kissed him goodnight.

Twenty minutes in Clark was fidgety. He was hoping things would progress the way they had in the past, but it didn’t seem like that was on Bruce’s mind right now. Ever the gentleman, he kept his hands above the waist and didn’t pursue anything more than a kiss. It was driving Clark mad because right now he really wanted him, but having to say it was always more than embarrassing.

Besides, Bruce was probably already asleep so it didn’t matter if he was a little hard right now, or that he was starting to feel those small zaps of pleasure that zipped up his spine whenever he shifted. It would be weird to jack off with Bruce right behind him. He used self-control for years for situations like this, he could do it for one more night.

“You’re breathing really heavy,” Bruce sat up so he could get a better look at him.

“You’re awake,” Clark looked up in surprise.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Clark wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed. He’d been seen in more compromising positions than this. Maybe it was because he could see the wheels in Bruce’s head turning as he slowly started to figure out what was going on. It was always fascinating to watch when Bruce realized that Clark wanted him. He would get this look of disbelief and his face would turn red as he looked Clark up in down appreciating his body. It made Clark blushed to be admired in such a way.

Then it became a delicate dance to seduce a cautious Bruce. Clark pushed the blankets off of himself to show the bulge that was steadily growing in his pajama pants. His nipples were already starting to peak under his shirt.

“You’re injured.” Bruce swallowed as he tried to find a reason why they shouldn’t do it.

“It’s just a cut and a black eye.” Clark shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Still…”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Clark looked away.

“It’s not that,” Bruce said quickly. “I am just worried about your well-being.”

“I feel fine,” Clark reached up for him. “And I want you.” Those words made Bruce’s eyes dilate in wonder. “I want to make you feel good.”

“If you start to hurt anywhere…”

“I’ll tell you.” Clark leaned up to kiss him. “You know I would.”

Bruce started to lower them back to the bed and settle his weight on top of Clark. He was trying not to put too much pressure on him, but this was one of the parts Clark enjoyed about when they made love. He loved being covered completely by Bruce and feeling smothered by him.

“It’s a little chilly,” Bruce pulled the blankets over the both of them. He went back to kissing Clark and maneuvering him so they fit together better. Clark moved, willingly spreading his legs so Bruce could fit between them. They both let out a moan when their cocks rubbed against each other through their clothes.

Bruce pushed his tongue into Clark’s mouth and was welcomed by Clark’s own rubbing and caressing his. It was a sloppy kiss but Clark became more turned on as Bruce sucked on his tongue before he dived back into his mouth.

“What do you want me to do?” Bruce husked as he moved to leave kisses down Clark’s neck. Clark could only let out a quivering moan. He still had very few ideas to what his preferences were when it came to being intimate with another person. As long as he was touching Bruce, he was okay with it.

“What do you like?” He managed to ask. “You’re always asking me what I’m into, but you never told me what you like.”

Bruce blinked, searching Clark’s face as if some sort of answer was there. His hands were busy on Clark’s side appreciating the little weight he had gained. They slowly moved down his buttocks and thighs stopping to take a handful once in awhile and give them a gentle squeeze. He rolled his hips a few more times getting Clark to move with him so he could feel the way his muscles moved and flexed when he did so. But it wasn’t the same with those damn pajama pants in the way.

He didn’t say anything he just slowly started to lower Clark’s pants so he could get to the desired part of him. As an added bonus, he could now see the graceful arch of his cock as it rested against his stomach twitching a few times. It wasn’t fully erect just yet, and was begging to be touched. Not yet though. Bruce was on a mission. He lifted Clark’s shirt as well and was glad to be greeted by fat perked nipples.

“You’re beautiful,” He found himself saying as he thought it. Clark blushed gleefully.

“You too,” Clark tugged on Bruce’s shirt. “I want to see you too.”

“Give me a minute,” Bruce husked. “I’m enjoying myself.” He went back to caressing Clark’s thighs in adoration. He was gentle, and barely touching in the beginning before he started to be a little more determined in his endeavors. He lowered himself more and winked before he let the blankets go over him so he was just a lump.

“What are you doing?” Clark giggled. Bruce was shifting around as he got settled before he started to spread Clark’s legs. Hands were teasing the sensitive skin on either side of his inner thighs. A kissed pressed to where his leg became his groin. It made Clark giggle even more.

“That tickles,” Clark squirmed. He hadn’t actually been tickled before, but from what he had seen from other people, he’s pretty sure this is it. Then Bruce licked him and his giggles melted into a moan. He hadn’t expected him to start nibbling his skin while his hands held onto the back of his thighs to keep him in place. There was nothing left to do but stay still and feel.

His breath caught in his throat when Bruce started to suck and kiss his way back down the left thigh and then do the same thing on the right. Yes, this is what he liked: to be able to worship Clark’s body and be close to him, touch him, pleasure him.

His hand lightly grazed over Clark’s cock,  causing his hips to jump and his cock to twitch. This was going to be good. He took Clark into his mouth and was greeted by a hearty groan as Bruce went down on him, taking him in completely on the first go. He let his tongue run flat against the underside of his cock as he sucked lightly at first, only letting Clark enjoy the moist heat as he steadily started to add more suction.

“Bruce,” Clark called out to him. His hips jerked upwards. Bruce smirked, pulling off slowly to take the time to kiss and suck up the shaft. The whole time he was drinking up all the soft gasps and moans that were coming from Clark.

Then, his back was cold as the blanket was pulled off of him. Clark was looking down at him hungrily. Bruce smirked at him, sticking his tongue out the slightest bit to lick over the head and make Clark moan low in his throat. He took the very tip of the head between puckered lips like he was kissing it and gave a gentle suck. That got a whimper out of Clark as he tried to force himself deepened into Bruce’s mouth.

“Bruce,” Clark called to him again, this time a bit more desperately.

“Yes?” Bruce pulled off to smirk up at Clark.

“Why do I feel like what you like is teasing me?” Clark chuckled.

“I like making you feel good,” Bruce sat up. He got a grip on Clark’s hips and pulled him closer so his ass was in his lap causing his partner to giggle. With another quick tug, he had Clark's hips up higher. His butt was on against Bruce’s chest and chin, and his legs were in air on either side of Bruce’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Clark was tickled by Bruce’s antics. The mood is playful, unlike the other times when there was a bit of seriousness to the situation. It made things as bit more fun, and Clark found himself smiling before his faces relaxed in pleasure when Bruce’s tongue started to trace to the edge of his cheeks. He knew what was to come next.

Bruce used his hands to hold Clark open, leaving Clark to support his own weight for a bit. He hummed as his tongue circled the already puckered entrance. He could feel Clark shiver in his hold. Slowly he pushed the appendage inside and tasted the most intimate parts of him. Clark was moaning and squirming in his grip. It wasn't long until he was trying to buck more into the touch, but his upper body was starting to tire from holding himself up.

So, Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark's waist before he went back to feasting. Without his hands to keep him spread he was left with no choice but to dive in. Either side of his face was surrounded by Clark’s plush bottom as he managed to get back where he wanted to be and get back to eating him out. Clark let out a whimper when Bruce wasn't able to do it the exact same way and used his now free hands to hold himself open for Bruce.

“You're really good at this,” Clark husked. Bruce looked up from his work to give a quick wink, before getting back to it. He wanted to get Clark good and turned on before he moved on to what else he wanted. For right now he was content to have Clark writhing on his wiggling tongue. Even without doing more than that, the other man's cock was filling and growing to a full erection.

“Bruce,” Clark called softly. He knew what that meant, and decided he should move on. He plunged his tongue in a few more times before pulling out.

“I want you on your hands and knees,” His voice came out rougher than he intended it to.

Clark shivered and did what was asked if of him. So this was when it was going to happen? Bruce was going to take him today. He had been nervous about the idea of it before, but right now he was at ease. Right now he could think of nothing better than to have Bruce inside of him. His toes curled as he felt Bruce moving around behind him and rummaging through the drawer of the night stand by the bed. He fought back a blush because he knew what Bruce was looking for, and that he would find it.

“Strawberry flavored lube?” Bruce chuckled as he popped off the cap.

“It smells better than the regular stuff,” Clark defended.

“I'll give it that much,” Bruce agreed as he started to spread the lube on Clark’s inner thighs. He did it slowly, taking the time to squeeze and grope what he could. He started close to Clark’s groin and slowly worked his way down before coming back out and taking some of both cheeks in each hand.

Bruce moved up behind him, his hard dick resting between Clark’s thighs. Then his hands were on the outside of Clark’s hips, moving down gently and encouraging to press his legs together. Once Bruce’s dick was snug between his legs, he started to move and Clark realized that, no, there wasn’t going to be any penetration today.

Bruce moved his hands to the junction of Clark’s waist and hips as he slowly rocked back and forth. His eyes fluttered closed and he enjoyed the warm cushion that was Clark’s flesh. Even better was the way his ass jiggled and bounced whenever he thrust forwards. He bit his lip, trying not to make any embarrassing noises.

Clark lowered his chest to the bed and raised his hips a little higher in the process. Every time Bruce moved behind him it left Clark with the illusion that he was actually moving inside him. He whined when Bruce picked up the pace. He could hear the small groans above him.

“Keep going,” Clark moaned. “Feels so good.” The drag of Bruce’s cock against his sensitive inner thighs made the coil of desire in his lower belly tighten.

“Fuck,” Bruce’s hands trailed down Clark’s sides as he hunched over him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the bliss of fucking those thighs. He couldn’t explain what this soft warmth was doing for him. His body collapsed on top of Clark. He was moving on instincts. His release was curling in his groin.

Clark reached down between his legs so he could stroke the tip of Bruce’s dick whenever it poked through. The first time got a whine from the other man, the next one got a groan. He shivered with each rumbled that passed through Bruce’s chest and vibrated his core.

“Come on,” Clark moaned, “You can cum. Don’t hold back.” He flexes his thighs knowing that it would drive the other man crazy. He got the desired response when Bruce’s hips stuttered and his pace became uneven. Bruce’s sweaty forehead rest on his back as he pulled Clark closer and let out a ragged sound of pleasure one last time before his body became like stone.

His orgasm quivered through him leaving him tense on top of Clark, only able to moan and jerk as Clark rubbed the tip of his cock through the whole thing. He had no words, just a hazy good feeling that consumed his body, even as he slid off of Clark and onto his back.

Lips were on his and he was kissed. Clark was straddling him, gently caressing his sides. He wasn’t rushing Bruce or begging, he was slowly stroking a cooling flame so he could enjoy the last few laps of heat.

“Does that mean you like my thighs?” Clark smirked against his mouth.

“I think about them a lot.” Bruce let himself admit in this vulnerable moment. His hands stroked up and down them again, not caring about the lube and ejaculate that still clung to the skin.

“For how long.” Clark nuzzled him.

“Since the beginning.”

Then Bruce flipped them over, dropping the subject with a kiss. Neither of them wanted to discuss what that last statement meant for the both of them. Instead, Bruce busied himself with Clark’s nipples. They were another favorite of Clark’s anatomy. He took the plump appendage into his mouth areola and all and sucked. The moan that he pulled from Clark was a higher pitch than what he had expected.

“Bruce,” Clark gasped one hand grasped at the sheets, the other tangled in his hair urging him on. In the back of Bruce’s mind, he wondered if the response he was getting was because this was a Kryptonian thing. He’d never been with someone whose nipples were this sensitive. But Clark, for all intents and purposes, was untouched. Every experience was new to him. Even just touching him, Clark had explained, felt different.

“Keep going.” Clark arched his back when Bruce started to use his tongue to circle his nipple and bite down just enough to give a tug. He gave the tip a few more laps before he trailed down and ran his tongue against where the areola raised from the skin. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Bruce reaches down for his cock giving it a few strokes and soon had Clark writhing under him. In an attempt to keep him in place, Bruce threw one of his legs over Clark’s.

He kept a similar pace between the nipple and the cock, sucking and stroking until Clark let out a moan that sounded more like a sob. His body was alight with pleasure. He couldn’t think, couldn’t understand what he was feeling. He just knew that it was good and that he needed more. He told Bruce as much. The older man just smirked and started to slow down.

Clark groaned in frustration, tossing his head back. He quivered and arched wanting more of the feeling. He was hot and every light touch left him that much closer to the edge. His own hand came up to play with his neglected nipple. He pinched and tugged it until it was becoming too much and he melted into the sheets.

“I’m close,” he warned. He didn’t fight to hold on longer. He let himself relax and enjoy the sensations that Bruce was bestowing upon him. He let each lap of the tongue, each movement of the hand wash over him and pull him closer to the edge.His eyes rolled in the back of his head when Bruce sank his teeth into his puffy areola. The song of pleasure sang from his curled toes to his hard cock, up his curved spine, and perked nipples until it fell from his lips with a silent cry as he came calling his lover's name.

Bruce worked him through it, giving him the last few pumps he needed with each spurt of cum that came forth.

“Wow,” Clark gasped looking up at the ceiling. He sluggishly turned to give Bruce a lopsided grin. “Wow.”

Bruce shook his head with a smile before he kissed Clark slowly, both enjoying the passion that was still between them. Even once their appetite for sex was satisfied they couldn’t stop touching each other in some form or another. Bruce had pulled the blankets over them. They stayed in their little cocoons, dropping kisses on one another through the night. They knew what they were trying to say even if they couldn’t voice it just yet.

“When I’m with you,” Clark started to confess as Bruce kissed and sucked at his neck. “It makes not mind the idea of being human. If it meant I could be with you like this all the time.”

~.~.~.~.~

“Do you lose your ability to clean when you lose your powers?” Lois tisked as she came in and got a good look at the living room.

“It takes forever,” Clark complained with a shrug. When he got his powers back he would fix it.

“What happened to your face?” Lois asked with concern once she put the pot of pasta she had brought down.

“Got mugged. It looks worse than it feels.”

“Are you okay?” Jimmy asked.

“I’m fine.” Clark shrugged it off. He wore long sleeves so he could cover up the bandages on his arm.

“Have you eaten yet?” Lois asked.

“I’m an adult Lois, not a child.”

“You didn’t answer the question.” Lois glared at him.

“Yes, I ate.” Clark flopped back onto his couch. “I’ve settled into a routine. I eat, I drink, and I sleep.” He made sure to keep his tone light. He realized that Lois was stuck in a tough spot. She was trying to get over her crush on Superman while trying to be supportive of Clark’s needs. So when she handed him a plate of food, he ate it.

“Are you any closer to getting your powers back?” Jimmy asked.

“Kind of,” Clark smiled. “My Ice Breath is kicking back in.” It was a good thing, but it happened at an inopportune time. He was giving Bruce a goodbye kiss before he left this morning and accidentally left a layer of frost on the other man’s lips.

“That’s great!” Lois beamed at him. “You’ve been miserable without them.”

Clark could only shrug. It hadn’t been the absence that had troubled him. He wasn’t sure how to explain the anxiety that came from not having them for long term. If it had just been a day or two, he would have been fine.

“I can’t wait to fly again.” He admitted. “I think the birds missed me.”

“Everyone has,” Jimmy added. There was a quiet panic as the world wondered if Superman had left them. This had been the longest running time without him making even a small appearance. He had tried to in the beginning to at least give people peace of mind, but Batman had shown up and tugged on his ear, which hurt a lot, as he explained that what he was doing was dangerous and not to do it until he at least had some durability back.

“Enough about the Super stuff,” Lois cut in. “I do have one question for you though.”

“What?”

“Where’d you get that hickey?” Lois pointed to his neck.

“The what…” His hand went to his neck as if touching it would allow him to see it.

“I’ve been wondering that too,” Jimmy admitted. “Even though I have a pretty good idea.”

Clark desperately reaches for his phone and used the camera like a mirror. Yup, Bruce had left behind a hickey. Neither of them had been thinking last night. Normally his powers would kick back in and any marks from the night before would be gone by now, so he wouldn’t have to worry about covering them. Though, it was kind of nice to have a small reminder from what they had done, if his friends hadn’t pointed it out.

“You’re blushing.” Lois was grinning. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

“I feel like that’s pretty self-explanatory,” Clark turned even redder.

“So…” Lois was smirking. “You and Batman.”

“W-what…?” He balked.

“Investigative journalist Kent. I saw the way you wrapped yourself around him. It didn’t take a genius to put it together.”

“Oh.”

“When were you gonna tell us?” She kept her tone light, but even without his powers he could hear the small amount of hurt there.

“We’re not really together,” Clark tried not to stumble through the explanation. “We have an understanding. That’s about where it ends.”

“You’re soooo lying.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “How long has it been?”

“Honestly, we’re not together, we just…we hook up sometimes after I Flare since I have no powers and can actually…you know. But that’s where that ends, we’re just friends.”

“Friends don’t suck another friend’s dick,” Jimmy spoke like it was an ancient proverb.

“Do you like him?” Lois asked gently.

Clark looked down at his hands, absently curling his toes. A smile played on the corner of his mouth as he thought of Bruce in costume and out of costume. Those times when they would stay up watching movies when Bruce couldn’t sleep because of the horrors he was dealing with in Gotham, the few times he could get him to smile on a stake out, the way Bruce kisses him and held him close whenever he was upset, those calm moments they had when they could just enjoy each other company, those times when….

“Yes,” Clark admitted out loud for the first time. It felt like a weight lifting off his chest. “I really like him. It’s just complicated with the in costume out of costume thing, and he’s so busy the few times we hang out is all the time we really have together.”

“He seemed more than willing to make time a few night ago.”

“That was because it was an emergency. Fixing Gotham has been his main goal for a while, and I don’t want to distract him from that.”

“You should talk to him,” Lois said. “If he’s “indulging you” like this, there might be something more to it. Not to mention how protective he is over you.”

“It’s just ‘cus of the Flare.”

“It’s deeper than that,” Lois said like she knew more. “I don’t know him that well, but just from watching I can tell he’s pretty crazy about you.”

“You think?” Clark delighted by the idea of it. What if Bruce thought of him the saw way he thought of Bruce? It sounded like a fantasy.

“Talk to him.” Lois shook her head. “And cover up your hickey next time.”

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the wait! The last part is underway! I'm hoping to have it done before the beginning of the new year. But if you like it so far, drop a comment, I love hearing what you guys think! See ya next time! If we're lucky the boys will pull themselves together by then ;)  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will go up soon! It's already written so it just needs some proofreading. And yes, the sexy part is there as well.  
> Drop of comment if you liked this. I love hearing from you guys.  
> If you enjoy my work, check out my [Tumblr](https://ryan-masamune-of-oshu.tumblr.com)


End file.
